Role Reversal
by SORRY.NO.LONGER.USED
Summary: Gaara’s a top porn star who always tops, but his sponsors have demanded he be made an Uke, just once. Enter Rock Lee, the well known Uke who’s been asked to Seme for Gaara. Neither are particularly happy with the arrangement. But can they work out a way t
1. Chapter 1

Role Reversal

**Role Reversal!**

Disclaimer – Answer the following;

Are Naruto and Sasuke cannon?

Does Gaara go around ¾ naked all the time?

Did Neji have an opperation to remove the stick up his arse?

If the answer to all the above is 'no' then I don't own Naruto!

_**A.N - **__Okay, dudes. This is SERIOUS PWP and SERIOUS Yaoi, so unless you are _

_A GaaLee fan_

_A Yaoi fangirl/boy_

_Perverted_

_You probably shouldn't be reading this. Not for under 18s anyways._

_Also, yes, it's a Seme Lee. And yes, I prefer a Seme Gaara. Yet somehow I always end up writing him as Uke...Dammit._

_Anywho, on with the show!!_

Timescale; All the characters are around twenty-five years of age, except for Itachi. He's obviously older.

**Chapter One**

"Oh, oh god...ah! Gaara, please! Please!" The blonde sang out.

Gaara grinned down at his prey as he continued to work him to the point of insanity.

"Now, now Naru-kun. There's no need for begging. We'll both be satisfied soon enough!" He lowered his head back to the boy's cock with a smirk. Naruto wasn't even acting.

'_God, I'm good.'_

He hardened his tongue and ran it over the head of Naruto's cock, shining with pre-come. He worked the tip into the leaking slit, drawing a near-scream from his companion.

"No, don't! I'm, mmm, I'm gonna...SHUKAKU!"

Gaara halted his ministrations immediately at the sound of their safe-word.

"CUT!" The voice rang out and Naruto gave a sigh of relief.

"You okay there?" Gaara asked, eyes narrowed in concern.

Naruto huffed and nodded. "Just give me a sec. Christ, I'd forgotten just how good you were. I was almost there."

Gaara nodded, then turned to the crowd of men around them. "Itachi, did you still want a cum-shot?"

The dark-haired man nodded firmly. "Yes, definitely."

"You'd better move the camera then."

Itachi nodded at his favourite Seme and motioned to the camera-men. "Think you can hang in there a little longer, Naruto?"

The blonde nodded. "I'll be fine as long as Gaara stops fucking with my slit."

Gaara grinned. "Sorry, you know I'm a natural tease."

"Hmph."

"Knock it off Gaara. Usually I like your interpretations, but I need you to stick to the script this time, okay?"

"Sure thing boss."

"Okay. Let's go again. Lights? Camera? Action!"

--

"Mmm. Gods that just gets better every time!" Naruto took a long drag from his cigarette and passed it to Gaara, who shook his head.

"I'm trying to give up."

"Huh. How come?"

"Temari's bitching."

Naruto snorted. He and Gaara had been friends long before they became 'co-workers'. Everyone knew that Naruto went home to the timid Hinata every night. Gaara was another matter. He only had his siblings, Temari and Kankuro, to watch over him.

"Gaara, you ever think maybe you should find yourself a guy?"

Gaara raised a hairless brow. "No. Why?"

"You seem...tense lately. You need to get laid."

Gaara gave him a look. Naruto threw a book at him.

"You need to get laid OUTSIDE the studio, dumbass."

"You're kidding right?"

Naruto shook his head and glanced around their shared dressing-room. "This place is a mess. Hinata would have a field day in here."

Gaara 'hmm'd in agreement. He'd met Naruto's partner a few times. The Hyugas were a rival porn company to the Uchihas, but specialised in straight porn, rather than gay. But when Hinata had met Naruto she'd fallen for him instantly, and had renounced her claim on her family earnings in order to be with him.

Luckily, being brought up in such an environment meant that she cared little about Naruto's other 'partners'. She had met each and every one of them, and trusted them all.

Gaara had no-one like that.

"Hey, Red? You still on planet Earth?"

Naruto's jeer brought Gaara out of his thoughts.

"Sorry. Just thinking."

"You need to eat, fuck and sleep. In that order man."

"No, I just need the first one. You know I don't sleep."

"Have you been taking those pills Sakura gave you?"

"They make me have bad dreams."

"No, your bastard of a father and uncle made you have bad dreams. The pills just make sure you can have them."

Gaara gave Naruto a look that meant 'shut the hell up'.

"Sorry, but I worry. It's not good for you not to sleep. Especially with our job. I keep expecting you to fall asleep after every take." Naruto moved to the window Gaara was staring out of and wrapped his arms around his friend's waist. "Please? Just keep trying?"

Gaara gave a slow nod. "Alright. I'll take them. But only 'cause Temari's been threatening to hide my vibrator."

Naruto burst into giggles. "Oh, man! You really do need to get laid!"

"Fuck off, I don't bottom for anyone! I can't trust 'em enough."

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Just saying."

Gaara opened his mouth to reply when there was a knock at the door.

Naruto gave him a nuzzle and wandered over to the sofa. "It's open."

The door opened to reveal the younger of the Uchihas. Black eyes focused on the blonde first. "Dobe." He said in way of greeting.

"Teme." Was Naruto's reply.

The three had know each other for a long time, and if Sasuke had been sent, it could only mean bad news for Gaara.

"What does Itachi want me to do?"

Sasuke's eyes moved to the red-head and he gave a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry for asking Gaara, and I've already told him you probably won't do it...but we've had a letter from Akatsuki."

Naruto's eyes widened. The Akatsuki were the Uchiha's sponsors. A group of men that had leant money to them when sales were down. In return, when they asked for a specific movie, they got it.

"What do they want?" Naruto asked, eyes full of concern for his friend. The last time Akatsuki had asked for a video, Naruto hadn't been able to walk for a week. And not in a good way. They were perfectionists. And Naruto had had to spend the entire week in and out of a sling while one of the Uchiha's more vicious Semes, Kiba, had taken him time after time.

It was why Naruto usually stuck to Sasuke, Gaara and, if occasion called, Shikamaru for his films. He needed care during the scenes.

Kiba was a great guy, but pulled no punches in sex.

Sasuke gave Naruto a guarded look. "Don't over-react, either of you... but they want Gaara...to be an Uke."

Silence. Then...

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Sasuke winced and Gaara fiddled with his ear.

"Jesus Christ Naruto! I said don't over-react!"

"But Gaara's always a Seme! It's in his contract! They can't change that!"

"No, they can't. They're using...other methods of persuasion. If you say no though Gaara, it doesn't matter. Just say yes or no."

Gaara narrowed his kohl-lined eyes. "What's the price you pay if I say no, Sasuke?"

"It doesn't matter-"

"Like hell it doesn't. What. Will. They. Do?"

Sasuke gave a sigh. "They'll fire me. And then tell the police about Itachi and I."

Naruto's mouth fell open. Gaara closed his eyes in defeat. He'd been afraid of this. Itachi was the leader of the company, but Sasuke was his weak spot, his lover as well as his brother. And that could be exploited easily.

"I'll do it."

Sasuke looked up in shock and Naruto gave a whimper. "Gaara, no."

"I have to. It'll destroy you both if I don't. But let them know this is a one-time thing."

Sasuke was still in shock. And then, in a move that made both Naruto and Gaara fear for his sanity, he gave the red-head a very, very, brief hug. "Thank-you Gaara. So much."

Gaara just sighed. "Who am I being paired with?"

"Oh, that's the fun part." Sasuke said dryly. "It's a join venture with the Hyugas."

"Great." Naruto slammed his head back against the sofa. "Hinata's gonna have a headache over this. Her past and present colliding."

"The Hyugas have already agreed to leave her alone, don't worry. That was something Itachi fought for. But they made him pay for that by sending you the worst person they could think of a Seme."

"Who did they send?" Gaara asked warily.

Sasuke gave him a look of pure pity. "The Hyuga's ultimate Uke."

Naruto gave a strangled sound. "You don't mean..."

"Yeah." Sasuke gave Gaara an apologetic look.

"You're gonna get screwed by Rock Lee."

**TBC**

A.N - Yeah, it's gonna be a three-shot. Just one of the many plot bunnies I have running around in my head right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Role Reversal

**Role Reversal!**

Disclaimer – Answer the following;

Is Sakura useful?

Did Matsuri have her mouth sewn together?

Did Shikamaru FINALLY ask Temari out?

If the answer to all the above is 'no' then I don't own Naruto!

A.N – Wow. More reviews than I expected (i.e. NONE). So thanks a lot!

Bit of angst in this chapter (I know, I hate angst, but it's needed!).

Oh, and the chapters are gonna be really, _really_ long! Else it'll turn into a full-length story, and I can't do more than one at a time.

**Chapter Two**

"I can't believe this! I really can't!"

Gaara sighed. Naruto hadn't shut up in three days about his upcoming 'ukeness'.

"Can it, will you? It's not like you're making it any easier!" Sasuke growled.

The three, plus Itachi, were awaiting the arrival of Gaara's co-star. Over the last few days Gaara had pushed Itachi into revealing more about the illusive Hyuga company.

While he'd assumed straight porn was all they did, apparently others, such as Naruto, knew better. The Hyugas had five gay stars; Neji Hyuga, the heir to the Hyuga empire and Hinata's cousin, Sakon and Ukon, twins who were used mostly for threesomes, Kimimaro, who had joined up recently and was very, very secretive, and of course Rock Lee. The so-called 'Ultimate Uke'.

Gaara knew nothing of any of this. And was more than a little pissed about it. Especially when Naruto told him Rock Lee had apparently grown up with them.

"Yeah, he was in the class above us all through middle school!" The blonde has announced happily. "Really nice guy, but not the type you'd think would be an uke though."

"I have no memory of him." Gaara had said sceptically. "Are you sure he's the same one?"

"You'll know 'im when you see 'im." Naruto had laughed nervously. And unfortunately, Sasuke had confirmed the story.

So here Gaara was, waiting for a major uke, who was going to take him, a major seme, in the ass, and it was a childhood companion.

'_Whoop-de-do!'_

"He's here!"

The Uchiha nurse, Sakura, came running into the foyer yelling madly. "He's here!"

"Christ, what's with her?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know how girls are with ukes. Or at least," Sasuke smirked "you should, Dobe."

"Teme!"

Gaara blocked out the ranting and focused his attention on the door.

The first person through was a girl with buns in her hair.

"Hey there! I'm TenTen, Lee's bodyguard."

'_He has a bodyguard?! Oh Lord save me!'_

"Just making sure there aren't any rabid fangirls around." TenTen said cheerfully, inspecting the foyer quickly. "Looks good. Alright Lee, it's fine. In you come!"

Gaara's eyes flew back to the door to see a tall but nervous looking man enter the room. He was wearing khaki jeans, a green shirt...and had the biggest pair of eyebrows Gaara had ever seen!

Oh yes, _now_ he recognised Rock Lee! No wonder Naruto hadn't told him who he was.

In middle school, the two of them had gotten into a major fight. Gaara had put Lee in the hospital, and Sasuke and Naruto had promptly kicked his arse for it. It was what had turned them into friends. Gaara respected anyone who could take him, and the two had slowly drawn him out of his shell.

But Lee had moved schools straight after. The one time Gaara snuck in to see him in hospital the nurses assumed he was there to hurt him and forced him to leave.

He'd never gotten the chance to apologise.

But if Lee remembered him...

'_This is _not_ gonna be good.'_

"Hey Lee! Remember me? Doesn't matter if you don't, it's been _forever_. But we used to go to the same school! Konoha Middle School?"

Gaara rolled his eyes. Trust Naruto to make the first move.

Lee gave a theatrical gasp. "Naruto?! Of _course_ I remember! How have you been?"

Naruto grinned as he was swooped into a hug and returned it with equal enthusiasm. "As good as I can be! How about you? Never saw you making it in this business. I would have contacted you but...well you know how it goes."

"Rival companies." Lee nodded. "I understand."

"Hey Lee." Sasuke stepped forward. "Nice to see you again."

"Hello Sasuke! You could have told me Naruto worked here!"

'_Geez, does everything this guy says have to be an exclamation?'_

"So...is it Naruto I'm...uh, seme-ing for?" Lee asked nervously.

"They didn't tell you?" Sasuke frowned.

"No. They said it was better I found out once I got here."

'_Oh shit'._

Gaara stepped forward and Naruto waved at him with a forced and weak smile.

"Uh, ta-da?"

Lee's eyes flew wide open and he froze.

"You...you're..."

Gaara gave a sigh. Yep, they were screwed. "Hello Lee."

"Gaara..." The boy whimpered, then fainted.

"Ow hell!" TenTen yelled. "What the fuck? Do you two have a history or something?"

Gaara rubbed a temple. This was gonna be the longest shoot of his life. "You could say that, yeah. Look, bring him to mine and Naruto's dressing room for now. I'll talk to him when he wakes up."

The girl's eyes narrowed, but she nodded and accepted Naruto's help in moving the now unconscious boy.

Gaara turned to Sasuke. "You bastard."

"Not my fault!"

"You could have god-damned told me!"

"And then what?!"

"..."

Gaara didn't have an answer. Would it have been any better if he'd know?

He growled and stalked after the trio.

'_Bugger, bugger, blast and fuck!'_

--

"Urg."

Gaara raised his head from the script he was reading as Lee stirred. The guy had been asleep for the best part of four hours. How he'd react when he woke up was anyone's guess.

Gaara put down the script and wandered over to the couch.

Yup, Lee was as angelic-looking as ever. It was one of the reasons Gaara had fought him. He didn't like the way Lee had made him feel.

'_How could I have forgotten the name of my first crush?'_

Gaara sighed, then sighed at sighing. He'd been doing way to much of that lately.

He really was worried. If Lee refused to do the shoot with him, it might mean bad news for Sasuke and Itachi, but could Gaara really blame him?

He brushed some of Lee's hair back from his face. "Fuck it all to hell." He growled.

Lee gave a snort. "That sounds more like the Gaara I remember."

Gaara backed up quickly as the boy sat up and stretched. "Where am I?"

"My dressing room." Gaara answered, retreating to a safe distance.

"Oh? So eager and we've only just been reunited." Lee smirked.

Gaara was speechless. This wasn't the Lee he remembered at all. "Uh..."

"My, my. Lost for words Gaara-sama?" The boy continued his teasing.

'_Snap OUTTA it Gaara! You're the seme here...wait...that's not right. He, I... GYAHH!'_

Gaara shook his head in frustration. "Cut it out. I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk. Really? Shame." Lee settled down on the couch. "So talk Red. That is what they used to call you was it not? Because of all the blood you spilt over the years? The amount of kids you terrorised?"

'_Oh yeah. He remembers.'_

"Lee, listen-"

"I have the courtesy of attaching honorific's to your name, Gaara-sama. I would appreciate you doing the same."

Gaara winced. _'Ouch.'_ Lee hated being called anything but just that; Lee. But Gaara really couldn't blame him.

Not after all he did.

"Lee-sama. I've wanted to find you for some time. I, I wanted to..." He shook himself. Damn it, he didn't stammer!

"Wanted to what?" Lee demanded.

"...to apologise."

"Oh, well that's alright then! All forgiven. Never mind the fact you _broke my fucking spine!_" Lee yelled.

"I know, and there's no excuse for it-"

"Then why do I feel one approaching?"

"Lee-"

"Lee-_sama_."

"For god's sake Lee, will you shut up and listen!" Gaara roared.

"Give me one good reason why I should!"

"Because I'm fucking uke-ing for you!"

"...And that is a big deal because..."

"I. Don't. Uke." Gaara growled out.

"And I do not seme, so we are both fucked!" Lee yelled back, finally standing up and facing Gaara.

"You don't seme because you don't want to! I...I _can't_ uke! Okay?"

"Who says it is through choice, huh? You know nothing of my life Gaara! Nothing! Do not pretend you do!"

The two of them were red-faced and panting by now.

Gaara rubbed a hand over his face. They had to work together. This had to stop.

Now.

"Lee-sama. You're right, I don't know what happened in your life. But I know I hurt you, physically and emotionally, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But we _have_ to work together now. Please!"

Lee took deep breathes, calming himself down. "Alright. I agree. We need to work together, but..." He turned his head away. "How can I trust you Gaara? I never did anything to you and you just-"

"Oh yes you did. You have no idea the things you did to me Lee. What you still do..."

Lee looked confused.

Gaara gave a sigh. He knew of only one way to get Lee to trust him. The same way Naruto got Gaara to trust him. Telling their most painful secrets.

"I...Lee-sama. I'm going to tell you something extremely important, and I trust that you won't tell anyone else."

"Why?"

"So you can trust me."

Gaara gestured at the couch. "Sit, it's...not a pretty story by all accounts."

Lee still looked mystified, but did as he was asked. Gaara pulled a chair up and sat facing him.

"This was how Naruto got me to trust him. He told me of his childhood. What the people of his community did to him..."

Lee's hands tightened into fists against his thighs and Gaara knew Naruto had told Lee also.

"I remember."

"So, now I'm telling you why I don't uke." Gaara sat back and closed his eyes, then focused all his attention on the boy in front of him.

"I was three years old when I was raped, Lee. By the one person I felt I could trust; my uncle, Yashumaru."

Lee's head shot up, his mouth open in horror.

"When I was born," Gaara continued "I killed my mother. She died delivering me into this world. For that I was hated and shunned by my family. My father refused to even tell my siblings I exsisted. Instead I was raised by my uncle. He kept me safe from the accusations, told me I was loved and precious. Taught me to care. Then one night he told me he wanted to play a game. It was rare he had the time to play with me, so I agreed happily. I...I don't remember much of what happened. I was only a baby really, but I know that I woke up hurt and bleeding with my uncle promising me we'd play that game again." Gaara smiled ruefully. "And we did. At least twice a week for three years, until I finally realised that the game we played was wrong. And told him I didn't want it anymore. He hurt me so badly that night. Told me I was never loved and could never _be_ loved. That even my mother had cursed my existence and that I had no purpose for living. The next day when I woke up he told me we didn't have long to live. I tried to run, but he was an adult. I was just a child. Next thing I knew I was being pulled from the wreckage of our home. Later I found out Yashumaru had set up bombs and set them off, hoping to kill us both but make it look like an accident. My father had asked him to do it."

By now Lee looked like he was about to throw up. Gaara continued. "I was moved into a foster home with a family friend, Baki. He...cared for me, I suppose, in his own way. But Yashumaru's words never left me. I couldn't be loved. I would, never, be loved. And that thought led me to hate those who were. That's why I beat up the other children. I hated them for having what I couldn't." Gaara looked up.

"And then there was you. You, who had no parents either, who lived in a children's home, and yet you were so happy. So bright. It hurt me. I could see your light and it burnt inside. I didn't know what a crush was back then. I just wanted you to stop hurting me. So I hurt you instead."

There. Truth out. Sabaku no Gaara had beaten someone half to death because he had a crush on them. He closed his eyes again, not wanting to see the disgust of Lee's face.

"So now you know. My darkest secret. It gives you power Lee. You can use it to make sure I don't betray you."

He didn't expect to feel a hand caressing his cheek. Or to be pulled into a hug.

"Gaara..." The name was sobbed out. "I am so sorry."

"For what? You did nothing." Gaara replied, confused at Lee's reaction.

"I know but...how could someone do that? To a relative, a child?"

"It's a question that can never be answered." Gaara said, drawing his arms around the boy attached to his chest and breathing him in.

"And...you attacked me because you liked me?"

"I wasn't capable of liking someone back then Lee. It was more than that." Gaara pulled back and lifted Lee's chin. "I wanted you. And as far as I knew back then it was wrong. It was no better than what had been done to me. But you wouldn't stop..."

"I did not-"

"I know you weren't doing anything Lee, it was all me and my corrupted mind, and believe me I've had enough time to analyse it with therapists over the years."

"And that is what I did to you?" Lee murmured, going over Gaara's previous words in his mind. "What I am _still_ doing to you?"

Gaara flushed slightly and began to push Lee away. "Lee, you can't-"

He was cut off as a pair of soft lips crushed against his own. After a few seconds Lee pulled back, a small smile on his face. "Oh I think I can, Gaara-sama."

"No." Gaara insisted.

"Do not deny it! You said it yourself!" Lee smirked.

"Lee! I've got to bottom in this film, remember? It's gonna be kinda tricky if I've already had you. I might forget my role."

"Promises, promises." Lee grinned. "Do not worry, I will not force you. But, if you do not mind, I will tell you why I cannot seme. It is only fair."

"You don't have to." Gaara said softly.

"No, I want to. Please, sit next to me this time?" Lee retreated to the couch and gave Gaara the best puppy-dog eyes he'd ever seen.

'_Damn! Ultimate Uke indeed!'_

Gaara nodded and sat next to Lee, turning so he faced him.

Lee took a deep breathe. "I am afraid I lost my virginity a lot later than most would expect considering my current career. I was nineteen. It was a party. I knew I was sensitive to alcohol, but I thought if I stuck to fruit juice I would be fine. I did not expect..." He huffed. "Someone spiked my drink. Purposely. In order to sleep with me. They say be careful what you wish for. One minute I was watching my friends dance and laughing at their efforts, next I was waking up in a bed with a bruised and bloody body next to me. I had granted their wish. I had slept with them, but because my inhibitions are lowered when I am drunk I did not stop to consider the other person's needs. Only my own gratification. From what they told me, the second they said they wanted me, I forced myself both on and in them. No preparation, no lube, nothing. I did it five times before I passed out, and the person was a virgin like myself." Lee looked fully ashamed. "They were in hospital for a long time, but they did not press charges. Too many people knew of their plan to get me drunk and convince me to sleep with them, and of my reaction to alcohol. But I swore that day I would never be a seme again. I wouldn't risk injuring someone like that."

Lee looked up into Gaara's eyes, his own brimming with tears. "And now I have to, to you. It is not fair!"

Gaara threw his morals out the window and pulled Lee close again. "Shh, it wasn't you that hurt them, it was the alcohol. With me you'll be just fine. Besides, Itachi won't let you damage his most famous seme. I promise."

Lee gave a weak chuckle. "But...what about you?"

Gaara gave a sigh. "It's about time I got over this fear. I've lived with his shadow over me for too damn long. And I trust you. More now than ever."

"But, what if I-"

"You. Won't. Don't make me go seme on your arse."

Lee smiled and crawled into Gaara's lap, straddling his legs.

"Promises, promises..." He purred.

**TBC**

_A.N – So, the conclusion! What will the two of them do? ... Apart from the obvious you pervs._


	3. Chapter 3

Role Reversal

**Role Reversal!**

Disclaimer – Answer the following;

Did Orochimaru bring Gaara's father back to life so he could kill him again?

Does Kakashi ever remove his mask?

Are the Naruto characters my slaves?

If the answer to all the above is 'no' then I don't own Naruto!

A.N – Aw! I love you guys. Really! So, as a gifty, I am giving you both GaaLee _and_ LeeGaa! I know, I'm wonderful!

I was considering writing a side-story and maybe a sequel to this when I get time.

Let me know what you think.

Let the sex commence ;)

**Chapter Three**

Gaara squirmed as Lee shifted on his lap. "Lee, what did I say about keeping in character?"

Lee pouted. "But I want you!"

Gaara moaned internally. _'That pout aught to be classed as a dangerous weapon!'_

"We can't _here_ anyway. It's Naruto's dressing-room as well, and anyone can just walk in-"

"Oh! Why did you not say so?" Lee grinned and hopped off Gaara's lap, partially to his relief and partially to his disappointment. But when he walked towards the door Gaara frowned and made to get up.

"No, no. Stay there for a moment." Lee grinned. And opened the door. "TenTen?"

The brunette's head appeared at the door. "Oh, you've finished? What about the make-up sex?"

Gaara's non-existent eyebrows shot up. _'Make-up…sex?!'_

"Yes, well. That is what I need to talk to you about. Can you please ask Naruto not to enter his dressing room for a while? And guard the door?"

TenTen gave a mock sigh. "Why do I always, _always_ end up being look-out for your sex-capades?"

"Because you love me?" Lee smiled.

"Hm, good job too. Fine, just try and keep it…why am I even asking? You never do!"

Lee laughed. "I am sorry TenTen. I will try and be quiet."

TenTen shook her head and pulled the door shut.

Lee spun on his heel and looked at Gaara hungrily. "Now, where were we?"

Gaara's brain malfunctioned. "Um…"

"Oh, yes! I remember!" Lee smirked, sauntering towards his prey and dropping back onto his lap. "You were about to fuck me through the floor." He purred.

'_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-' _Gaara had never felt so helpless in his life, because, damn, he wanted to fuck Lee. Oh, he _really_ wanted to…but-

"No. We can't. If I take you now I'll never be able to control myself around you!" Gaara insisted, trying to push the sex kitten on his lap into the couch.

Lee stood (or sat) firm, wrapping his legs around Gaara's and holding on for dear life.

"But I _need_ you Gaara!" He whimpered. "So bad. I always have! Even back then I noticed you, with those eyes and that hair and that tattoo…gods that tattoo! If you knew the fantasies I used to have…please Gaara! Please!" He ground himself down into Gaara's lap and started to make whining noises against his neck.

Dammit, he wanted sex and he wanted it now! If that meant he had to use every Uke tactic he knew…so be it!

Gaara was in deep shit. Those noises and the words Lee had whispered going in a perpetual circle in his mind. _'I want you…I need you…I always have…please Gaara…'_

And when Lee started to press gentle kisses against his neck, that was it.

"Fuck it!" Gaara growled and pulled Lee's head up to join their lips in a vicious kiss that would no doubt bruise them both.

Lee made a sound of pure happiness as he felt Gaara give in, and then one of want as Gaara's tongue forced its way inside his mouth.

"Mmm…" He moaned out, not even bothering to fight for dominance. He didn't want it. He wanted Gaara to take control and do whatever he wanted. He wouldn't hurt him.

Lee looked up with worry as Gaara pushed him onto the couch again, but Gaara just smiled and covered Lee's body with his own, grinding them both together and pulling noises and groans from them both.

He pulled Lee's shirt to pieces as he ripped at buttons, pushing the material away so he could reach his goal of Lee's nipples.

He pulled a thumb across one violently, drawing a gasp from Lee. He smiled and did the same to the other before lowering his mouth to the first and pulling on it firmly with his teeth. Lee yelped and his hands flew into Gaara's hair.

"Gaara…"

Gaara released the nub and looked up at Lee seriously. "If I do something you don't like, tell me! Promise?"

"Mmm, f-fine." Lee moaned out. "But I don't think there's anything you could do that I would hate!"

Gaara chuckled. "You use contractions when you're horny…"

"Yeah, I know. Can you get on with it please?" Lee begged.

Gaara just smirked. "What do you want baby? Tell me."

Lee was getting cranky. "I don't care! Just…do _something_!"

"As you wish…" Gaara grinned as he lowered his head to Lee's chest again, pulling even more violently on the nub.

Lee groaned and arched into the mouth tormenting him. "More! H-harder!"

Gaara complied, biting so hard he felt the skin give and blood flood into his mouth. He jerked up. "'M sorry." He murmured, burying his head in Lee's neck.

Lee had let out a little "Ah" when he felt his skin break, but now he hushed the man on top of him. "Shh, it's alright. I am fine." He murmured, slipping between contractions and full words. "It doesn't hurt…not me anyway. I can take much more pain than that."

Gaara raised his head to stare at the man he had wanted since childhood. Lee was smiling, face flushed and eyes filled with lust.

"You little masochist." He teased lightly.

"Mm, damn right! No pain no gain." Lee smirked.

Gaara gave a chuckle and lowered his head to the bleeding nipple, lapping up the blood like a cat. "Good, because I must admit to a little blood fetish."

"Vampire." Lee hissed as Gaara's lapping turned to sucking. "Mm, whatever you do, whatever I say, Gaara, keep going. I can take anything you can give, I promise!"

Gaara shook his head. "No," he mumbled around the blood "we need a safe word. Use mine. It's Shukaku."

"Shu-Shukaku?" Lee asked. "Why-AH!"

Gaara had bitten his other nipple, not hard enough to bleed, but enough to satisfy Lee.

"Maybe I'll tell you someday. But I have…other things to attend to now…" He growled, sliding a hand down to Lee's growing erection.

"Mah!" Lee gasped. "Oh god…fine, I'll, mmm, I'll shut up now…"

"Why bother baby? You'll be screaming my name in a few minutes." Gaara smirked.

"Ah, ohhh fuck…fine! Just, please, touch me!"

Gaara gave another barely-there stroke across Lee's lap, enjoying the gasps and occasional curses dripping from his lover's mouth.

"I didn't know you were capable of cursing, Lee." He chuckled, adding more pressure to his hand.

"I-ah-didn't know-oh god-you were such a tease!" Lee groaned out, thrusting his hips up in desperation.

"You should have talked to Naruto…" Gaara grinned. He sat back and began to pull his own shirt off. He felt Lee's fingers on the flies of his jeans even as the t-shirt was thrown away. "Eager, aren't we?"

"Gaara," Lee growled "don't make me use _it_."

"'It'?" Gaara asked, grinding his hips against Lee's slowly.

"Ah! F-Fine…I warned you…TenTen's gonna kill me…" Lee moaned. But when his eyes opened they contained a dangerous glint. Then he opened his mouth and the most sensual, maddening, wanton groan Gaara had ever heard came out. It sent sparks of pure electricity to his groin.

'_Control, control, control…don't hurt him, don't just ram in, don't-'_

"Ohhh, Gaaaaara-samaaaa…please, please!!" Lee groaned.

Gaara howled and ripped Lee's jeans off, taking Lee's boxers with them. "Gods, no wonder they call you the 'Ultimate Uke'." He moaned.

"Mmm, damn straight…now fuck me!" Lee hummed, running his hands over his own nipples, smearing one finger in the small pool of blood. "Please, pound me so hard I can't walk for days…get inside me so deep I can taste you in my throat…"

"Stop already!" Gaara growled, pulling his own jeans off. He'd come straight off a set (literally straight off) and had forgone underwear.

Lee moaned at the sight of Gaara's aroused member…it even had tint dried spots of his previous orgasm still on there. "You dirty bastard…you didn't even clean it!" He teased.

"Mmm, wasn't time." Gaara replied, shimming down Lee's body and breathing teasingly over his dripping cock.

"Ooh, yeah…" Lee threw his head back. "Please Gaara-sama…"

"As you wish baby." Gaara engulfed the entire length in one movement.

Lee gave a cry and bucked up into the waiting heat. "AH! Gods…Gaara! Yes, ah…please…I'm so close!"

Gaara came back up for air and raised an non-existent eyebrow. "Already?"

"Mmm, you're just too hot, huh?" Lee smiled down at his lover.

Gaara chuckled and moved back up Lee's body to whisper in his ear. "Do you wanna come in my mouth? Or do you want me inside you…hitting you in places you never knew existed?"

"Ah, inside me! Please Gaara…inside!" Lee begged, pushing Gaara off and rolling onto all fours on the floor. "Now!"

"Give me a minute…I know Naruto keeps a spare tube around here somewhere…"

"Fuck the lube! Get in me now!" Lee growled.

Gaara's mind gave a fizzle and his eye twitched. "We-we need to prepare you Lee. I don't wanna hurt you but…gods Lee, stop doing that!"

Lee was clenching and unclenching his hole and angling his arse towards Gaara's body wantonly.

"I don't need it! I need you! Now!" Lee insisted.

Twitch.

"No…I'm not gonna-gyah!"

Lee had turned and pounced on Gaara, knocking him to the floor and positioning himself over Gaara's groin.

"Don't you dare!" Gaara growled.

Lee just raised an eyebrow and lowered a hand to Gaara's aching length. He gave it a couple of quick and hard pumps to spread the pre-come over it, then positioned himself again and gave Gaara a grin.

"Trust me!" He moaned. And forced the quivering member inside himself.

"AH! Oh gods…ah!" Lee moaned as he froze, Gaara's cock half in and half out.

"Nygg." Gaara gasped in shock. He had never taken anyone completely bare-back before. It was as tight as all hell and almost painfully raw. "Lee…are you-"

"Oh, you're so big Gaara!" Lee moaned, tilting his head back and swivelling his hips to stretch himself. "It hurts so good! It's gonna feel so good all the way in!"

"It feels pretty damn good now…" Gaara groaned out. "You're so tight! I've never felt anything like it…"

"Mmm, good. I want to make you come inside me hard enough to fill me!" Lee laughed dizzily. Then forced himself down further, groaning in abandon. "Please Gaara, don't make me ride you…pound me!"

Gaara groaned and flexed his hips, forcing himself into Lee to the hilt. "How's that?"

"Ah, ah! Good, more!" Lee whined, bouncing lightly. "More Gaara-sama!"

Gaara forced himself up and knocked Lee to the floor, still inside him. He pushed Lee's legs up to his shoulders and began to rock his hips slowly. "I think you deserve a punishment for forcing me like that…"

"Noooo! Please, I'm sorry…faster…harder…please!" Lee howled as the painfully slow strokes barely hit his prostate.

"Beg me…" Gaara snarled.

"I-ah!-thought I was…" Lee gasped out.

"Not enough…more."

"Ahhh! PLEASE! Please Gaara-sama, pound me, fuck me, slam into me and come inside me! Hit those places like you promised! Do me hard! Please, please, please-AH! GAAAAAARAAAAAAA!!" Lee threw his head back and arched impossibly as Gaara finally started to move.

"You want it Lee?"

"Yessssssssssssss!"

"Then take it!" Gaara snapped his hips brutally, using every ounce of energy he had.

"Ah, ah, ah, uhm, ah, AH, oh fuck! More! Deeper!"

'_Deeper?! How?'_ Gaara thought with disbelief, but tried anyway, making sure he pushed Lee's legs as far back as they could go and burying himself as far as he could.

"Yeah, oh yeah! That's it, ah…AH! There, right there! Yeah, Gaara…perfect! Gods…you're a god Gaara!"

Gaara could feel himself loosing it…and quickly. He couldn't move his hand from Lee's legs though, or his reach would be limited.

"Lee, I'm so close baby! So fucking close! Tell me you're near…"

"Oh, I am, I swear! I'm gonna come so hard…I'm gonna come just from feeling you in me!"

Gaara howled. He wouldn't let himself finish first.

"Touch yourself Lee!"

"I-ah, oh gods, I can't!" Lee sobbed, gripping the carpet for dear life. "Bite me Gaara! Make me bleed!"

Gaara growled and bit hard into the back of Lee's thigh. "Like that?"

"Ah, so close, just a little more…ah, ah, ah, _ah, ah, ah, AH, AH,_" Lee was arching so high Gaara could reach his chest. Gaara took advantage and gave another savage bite to Lee's damaged nipple. That was it.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Lee screamed and came all over both of them.

Gaara shuddered as Lee's passage spasmed around him and it set him off too. He gave a primal roar and came hard inside his lover, moaning in amazement as Lee had another mini-orgasm at the feeling.

"Lee…"He murmured, collapsing next to his lover.

"Mmm, yes?" Lee asked, rolling onto his side and snuggling into Gaara's come-splattered chest, closing his eyes.

"Am I forgiven?"

Lee jerked his head up, then laughed. "What a question to ask after we just fucked you idiot. Of course you are forgiven. I know the reasons behind it now." He sat up a little and glanced down at his lover. "I am more worried about this shoot now…"

"_Now_ you're worried." Gaara groaned. "Why couldn't you have been worried _before_ you went sex-kitten on me, huh?" He reached up and pulled Lee back to his chest with a sigh.

Lee chuckled. "I am sorry…but I am a sucker for bad boys, and I wanted to bring 'Red' to his knees."

"You certainly did that." Gaara mumbled. Then snapped open his eyes. "That's it! Lee, you're a genius!"

"I know…why?" Lee asked sleepily.

"Naruto and Sasuke did this movie a few years back. It was called 'Bring 'em To Their Knees'. In it, Naruto played a seme who decided to uke, but couldn't break his control. That's it!" He sat up, dragging his lover with him. "You're worried about loosing control and hurting me, but what if I don't let you?"

"I am confused. Small sentences please…I want to sleep…" Lee mumbled.

"All the Akatsuki want is your cock in my arse…they never said anything about control. You can bottom from the top! I'll be telling you exactly what to do…every step of the way! We could even work in punishments for disobedience."

Comprehension dawned on Lee's face. "That is genius! But I have one question first…"

"What?"

Lee leant forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Gaara's lips. "Can I be yours? Forever? I have wanted you since I was a child…no-one else has even touched me like you, not here." Lee gestured to his heart. "So…can I be yours?"

Gaara chuckled. "Of course baby, if I can be yours."

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Lee exclaimed, jumping on Gaara and pressing desperate kisses to his face, neck, chest…

"Mmm, stop now baby…or I'll have to ravish you again…" Gaara said with a smile, weaving his hands through Lee's hair.

"That would be nice…but I'm sleepy…" Lee smiled into Gaara's neck.

"Then sleep, my Lee. I'll still be here when you wake up." Gaara's voice said gently, and Lee slipped into unconsciousness.

Gaara watched him, and, to his surprise, felt his own lids becoming heavy.

"My Lee…" He murmured, letting his eyes close, his arms still wrapped around his new boyfriend.

For the first time in over nineteen years, Gaara's dreams were of love…not hate.

**End**

_**Ha! Would I do that to you guys? Here's the LeeGaa scene;**_

Everyone was here…and now Lee was terrified.

The filming had gone off without a hitch and Naruto had insisted on gathering the whole of the Uchiha cast and crew to watch the finished result with them. Lee had objected, loudly, but Gaara had tiredly informed him that it was an Uchiha tradition that couldn't be thrown aside.

"Just invite some of your friends from Hyuga." He'd said, running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

"I only have two; TenTen and Neji." Lee had replied. He honestly hadn't believed either of them would be interested in seeing the film, but both had agreed, though Neji did later admit that it was, on part, a ploy to finally see his cousin again. Lee knew he missed Hinata and hated his family for disowning her.

"Lee, you coming?"

Naruto's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Of course. I'll be right there!" He called back, grabbing the bowl of popcorn Kiba and Shikamaru had requested. It was funny, he mused, how well he already knew his way around Gaara's kitchen. But, then again, he'd hardly been home in the last four months. Gaara's home was closer to the Uchiha base and he really couldn't sleep without Lee beside him.

Lee smiled and brought the popcorn through, handing it to Kiba and settling next to his boyfriend on the love seat.

"Nervous baby?" Gaara asked, nuzzling his neck.

"A little…this is not something I am used to…" Lee admitted.

"Don't worry, they'll criticise the film, not your performance…not that there's anything _to_ criticise…" Gaara grinned.

"Shh, it's starting!" TenTen muttered, poking Lee in the leg since she didn't dare poke Gaara.

Lee settled back and watched, waiting nervously for _that_ scene.

He didn't have to wait long…

_**Change of POV…now from the film's POV…**_

"Gaara?" Lee called as he entered their shared apartment. "Are you home?"

"Through here!" Gaara's voice came from the bedroom. Lee raised an eyebrow. What was his lover up to now?

He dropped his bags and wandering into their room…and nearly had a fatal nosebleed.

Gaara was laid naked on their bed, legs spread wantonly. His entire body was shining with sweat, and, from the come already split on the sheets, Lee guessed he had just finished jerking off.

"Gaara? Are you alright?"

Gaara gave a feral grin. "Never better baby."

"…Good…um…"

Gaara chuckled and made a 'come here' gesture. Lee obeyed like the faithful pet he was. Gaara sat up as he joined him on the bed and gave him a sweet kiss. It was so unlike Gaara's normal biting kisses that Lee jerked back.

"Did you have a personality transplant?"

"No…I just…" Gaara ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know how to ask this…" He muttered.

"Just ask! I have never denied you before, have I?" Lee grinned.

Gaara didn't join in.

"I…Lee…Iwantyouinme!"

Lee blinked. "Come again?"

Gaara took a deep breath and started again. "I want you in me. I want to bottom for once."

Lee's eyebrows shot through the roof. His possessive, dominant, highly bloody sexy seme of a boyfriend…wanted to _uke_?!

"And that's the reason for…" Lee waved his hand to illustrate the way Gaara had been behaving. Gaara gave a sigh and nodded.

"Gaara…You know how I feel about topping," Lee raised a hand to halt Gaara's oncoming interruption "but I don't mind doing it once, just to satisfy you. But you can not just switch your personality like that. Just because you are ukeing, you do not have to act like one. Just, you know, tell me what to do like always…only this time, tell _me_ what _you_ like instead of the other way around."

Gaara looked at his boyfriend in astonishment. "Lee…"

"Yes, Gaara-Koi?"

"Fuck me."

Lee chuckled. "Yes Gaara."

He pulled off his clothes and joined his lover on the bed, leaning in for a kiss as he made himself comfortable. He smiled as his mouth was invaded and claimed. Looked like Gaara was back to his old self.

"Mmm, Gaara…" He moaned into the kiss. "Tell me what to do…"

Gaara drew back and gave Lee a feral grin. "Suck me."

Lee purred and shimmied his way down Gaara's body. "Your wish…" He leant in and clasped his lips around Gaara's head, sucking hard and fast the way he knew Gaara like it.

"Nygg…Lee…yeah…like that baby! You always know-ah-just what to do…" Gaara's hips began to thrust in time with Lee's sucks, a groan forcing its way out as Lee swallowed his member and scraped his teeth across the soft skin. "Lee…I'm too close…prepare me!"

Lee lifted off and gave his lover a questioning look. "You sure? You don't wanna do it yourself? I don't want to hurt you."

"Lee, I said prepare me." Gaara growled. "Just for that disobedience, a punishment is in order."

Lee whined. Gaara's punishments drove him absolutely mad each and every time. He would do something absolutely delicious to Lee's body, but refuse to let him come.

"Please Gaara-sama! I'm sorry, I only said it out of concern. The idea of being inside you has me so close already…please don't punish me!"

Gaara gave a grunt. "Alright…I'll let you off this time…but do what I say from now on."

"Yes Gaara-sama."

"Good…now prepare me!"

Lee nodded and slowly sucked on three fingers, getting them as wet as he could before gingerly working a finger inside Gaara's entrance.

"AH!" Gaara's head flew back and his eyes were screwed shut. "It feels…"

"It will feel strange Gaara-Koi…please endure it. I promise it will feel better." Lee said soothingly, kissing Gaara's thigh in apology for the pain Gaara had to be feeling.

"It…doesn't hurt as such…" Gaara frowned, squirming slightly. "Just…feels odd feeling something going in as opposed to going out…"

Lee chuckled and added a second finger, whining in apology as Gaara gave a yelp.

"Sorry."

"Stop apologising and get on with it!" Gaara growled out, teeth gritted together against the uncomfortable sensation.

"Try and relax. I know it's hard but it'll make things easier." Lee mumbled. He'd been given the same advice _his_ first time…and it really hadn't helped. But now, at least, he knew why his partner had said it. It was hard to watch your lover in pain…even if you knew (and Lee really did know) it was going to get better.

Lee frowned and concentrated on finding Gaara's prostate. He felt around carefully, stretching Gaara at the same time.

He finally knew he'd got it when Gaara gave a hiss and arched against the bed. "There…Lee, there! That's it!"

Lee nodded. He hadn't really needed Gaara's conformation, but if it made his lover feel better he could do whatever he wanted.

He slipped a third finger in as he hit the prostate again with the other two. It was awkward, but it meant Gaara didn't entirely notice the third's entrance…or the fourth's a few minutes later.

"Are you prepared enough, Gaara-Koi?" Lee asked, rolling his fingers around. He wasn't as big as Gaara, so being this stretched should be fine.

"I think so…" Gaara said, panting a little.

Lee nodded and removed his fingers. "Lube?"

Gaara reached under his pillow and pulled out a tube, handing it to Lee before pulling his legs up.

Lee gave a shudder at the display, before squeezing a good amount of lube onto his fingers and applying it to his (now throbbing) erection.

"Okay…" He muttered. And waited.

Gaara gave him a look of confusion, before realising what his lover needed.

"Lee…fuck me!"

Lee smiled. And gently began to push his way inside his lover.

"Ah! Ouch…ah gods…that smarts!" Gaara growled, wincing with the pain.

"I know…" Lee shushed him. "It'll get better as soon as I'm all in."

"Then get in me!" Gaara growled. "Do it all at once. This slow stuff is killing me!"

Lee wanted to argue…but he remembered Gaara's talk of punishments and obeyed, twitching his hips back and slamming home all at once.

"AHH! FUCK IT!" Gaara yelled.

Lee stilled and waited for his lover to adjust.

"Fuck Lee, how do you live with me doing this to you all the time?" Gaara gasped out.

"…I'll show you when you're ready." Lee promised. He _would_ make his lover feel good…if it was the last thing he did!

"Just…just move Lee. Anything's gotta feel better than this!" Gaara sighed.

Lee bit his lip and began to withdraw until just the head remained. He knew most people would now go slowly and shallowly, waiting 'til their partner asked for more.

But he knew his Gaara…he needed to feel the pleasure this could bring _now_!

So he slammed back in and pulled back out again as quickly as he could.

"Ah! Shit!" Gaara gasped, flinging his head back. "That…again! Again Lee!"

Lee grinned. Mission successful. Now he could allow himself to indulge in the pure wonderment of being _inside_ his lover.

He thrusted quickly and deeply…feeding off Gaara's groans of approval and the way his legs fastened around his back, pulling him in.

"Tell me…how I feel…" Gaara gasped out.

Lee moaned. "Incredible! You…you're so tight…Gaara-Koi…so hot!"

"Mmm, good!" Gaara smiled. "You feel good too…so deep inside me…I can _feel_ you Lee…"

Lee stretched himself so he could lay his forehead against his lover's.

Despite the harsh pace, this was love-making, not just fucking.

Gaara's face as he hit his prostate dead on…his moans of how good Lee felt inside him...even the way his nails dug into Lee's back…it was all proof of love to Lee.

"Gaara-Koi…" He groaned out as he reached his peak.

Gaara knew what he needed before he asked. "Lee, touch me!"

Lee groaned and moved a hand from the back of Gaara's thigh to his cock, pumping the organ quickly to bring them both to completion.

"Gaara…I…love you…" He moaned out as he came deep inside his lover.

"Lee…AH!" Gaara's head flew back and his mouth flew open, and the most beautiful sound Lee had ever heard escaped it as he released over both their chests.

Lee shuddered and pulled out, laying next to his boyfriend with a smile on his face.

"How was it?"

Gaara gave a moan and pulled Lee into his chest. "Perfect baby…just perfect…" He grinned. "I love you too by the way."

Lee smiled. "You had better."

_**End of other POV**_

"AW!" TenTen squealed. "The ending was soooo cute!"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "That's what you get when Ino writes the scripts."

"Hey, Gaara…how come it hurt you so much when I _know_ you use vibrators?" Naruto asked.

"It didn't…and Lee knows that." Gaara replied, smiling up at his lover. "Like I said…when Ino writes scripts…"

"If you don't like it, you can live with Jiraiya scripts!" Ino pouted.

"NO!" Everyone shouted, laughing.

"I liked it." Hinata said quietly.

"Me too." Neji agreed. "You're not too bad a seme there Lee."

"Thank you." Lee smiled. "But I think I will stick to being uke from now on…unless Gaara asks for it."

Gaara gave a wicked grin up at his lover.

"Y'know…I just might do that…"

**END!**

_A.N – Like it? Hate it? Sequel? Let me know guys!_


End file.
